Split Together
by Cobalia
Summary: what will happen when Ms. Matthews invites the old gang for xmas? what will Corey and Topanga do when they see each other for the first time in a REALLY long time?
1. Meeting

TITLE: Reunion Drama (for now!)  
  
"Ring.ring.ring." The telephone whirred, causing a woman, in her early 30's, to drop her pencil and books and to begin finding the phone. "RING..RING." and then suddenly, the ringing ceased. "Darnit!" The woman yelled, and then went back to studying in her cramped apartment. "Alright," she whispered, biting on the edge of her pen as she worked, "Name.Topanga Lawrence."  
  
Topanga Lawrence was a very successful lawyer. She worked for the top law firm in New York, lived in a nice district, if not in a less-than-spacious apartment. She never married, and because of this fact, was extremely conservative, and on the verge of being frumpy.(A/N: no offense to all you single people out there.this is just how I imagined Topanga) Today she wore retro cat-eye glasses, a grey pleated skirt, and a light pink blouse. Her hair was always in a tight bun in the nape of her neck, and she always wore loafers and white socks. She had dated a few times, but all of her dates had either thought of her too boring, or she thought they were too dumb and lively. In other words, she was very lonely, but never thought about changing her ways.  
  
((Fade to a junkyard, where a young man in a leather jacket and ripped up jeans is scouring through the trash. There are also a few other men with him, who all have the same jacket on. ))  
  
"C'mon, dude, we're NOT going to find any whacks in this dump. Let's just break this joint!" The young man slurred. He is obviously drunk. The biggest man pats him on the shoulder, and comments, "Common, Shawnie.juss a little bit longer, the we can break it, alright? Happy, dude?" The young man nodded his head and almost fell over with the effort.  
  
Shawn Hunter became a gang member, drug and alcohol addict, and was at the police department so often he knew the officers working there, and they knew him well.  
  
((Fade to a very clean apartment, all in white, with touches of bright color around the place. I.E., white countertops with bright purple plates and green coffee cups, sitting on top of it. There is a man on the couch, with his girlfriend sitting on his lap. They are in discussion.))  
  
"Core-Core, don't you love me?" The woman whined, throwing her head around so it shook her bright red, wavy hair and made her blue eyes sparkle.  
  
Corey got a crazy look on his face and kissed her. "Francesca, of course I..I..."  
  
Francesca looked at him, shook her had again, and whispered in his ear , " Because if you admitted it..we could have a lot more.," She smiled mischievously, leaned in closer, licked his ear, and finished her sentence, "Funnnn." She seemed to drawl out the last letter, so the word fun seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
Corey smiled, and replied, with a sparkle in his eye, " I LOVE YOU!"  
  
And the two begin kissing again.  
  
((Fade to Topanga's apartment, where she is talking on the telephone.))  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Matthews, that would be so great!" Topanga cried.  
  
"I know.think of it! We could get the whole gang back together.I've already talked to Shawn, and he said he's coming."  
  
Topanga laughed and shook her head, remembering her friend's uncanny ways of forgetting dates and promises. "And you believe him??" She teased.  
  
"Well, yes..but then again, this is Shawn we're talking about..so anything is possible!" Amy laughed.  
  
Topanga looked at her watch and winced. "Oh, Mrs. Matthews, I really have to go.I've got a case to present in a few hours, and I like to be ready.call me if there is anything that I can do to make everyone come together, ok?"  
  
"Alright, darling.take care!"  
  
"And give my love to Josh and Noah, ok?"  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Topanga."  
  
"Goodbye." She clicked the phone off, and went to take a shower, all the while wondering if Corey would be there.  
  
(( (END OF FIRST CHAPTER ( ))  
  
Chapter 2: Update on the Matthews, and a special announcement.  
  
It was the day of the Matthews-Hunter-Lawrence reunion. All have replied to Ms. Amy Matthews, and have decided to put aside their differences that drove them apart, and come together.  
  
((Fade to the NY Airport, where Topanga is seriously doubting leaving, and going to see the family that caused her so much pain.))  
  
"I mean.it was because of them I decided to stay in New York.Corey and I have nothing in common!" She whispered to herself.  
  
An old woman dressed in a zebra striped sweater and blue jeans overheard the one-way conversation. "You want my advice, honeycakes?" She exclaimed.  
  
Topanga looked a little confused, but relented. "Um..sure, Ma'am."  
  
"I'd go.you may see something you thought that you'd never see in this boy."  
  
Topanga smiled. "Thank you.I do believe you're right!"  
  
"CALLING ALL PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT 546 TO PHILADELPHIA! ROWS 1-24 PLEASE BEGIN BOARDING NOW!" And Topanga boarded the plane.  
  
((Corey, Francesca, and Sean are already at the house. At this time, Topanga is on her way to the house. She is in Philly, and her plane has landed safely.))  
  
"So, Corey.tell me about your new girlfriend.she seems.erm.interesting." Amy said, as soon as Francesca left the room to go watch sports with Sean.  
  
Corey smiled. "Fran is the most..wonderful, fascinating woman I've ever known. Mom, is I alright if I ask you something?" Corey got a little red in the face.  
  
"Sure, Core; you can ask me anything, you know that!" She replied, instantly slipping back into mother mode.  
  
"Um..well.is.Can..Do I have permission to ask Francesca to marry me?" Corey turned as red as a tomato.  
  
Amy looked surprised. Her baby? Getting married? Ah, but he's not a baby any more, Amy, she reminded herself. "Oh, Corey!! Of course!! I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed.  
  
Corey looked relieved. "Good. I know I should have asked my father instead of you.but, I doubt he's going to be here, right?"  
  
Amy smiled. "You're right. Eric tried to persuade him to come, but he was to busy up there with.with his new girlfriend, Nicola."  
  
Crey grimaced. "I'm so sorry mom..I never thought he'd leave you like that." He out his arm around his mother, even though he knew it wouldn't do much to help Amy get over the shock of finding Alan and Nicola making out on the couch of the Matthews home.  
  
Amy gave a little weak smile, "Ah, that's alright. At least he let me keep Joshua at the house. That's a relief, huh?"  
  
Corey shook his head, smiled, and went into the other room to see what his girlfriend was doing.  
  
(((End of chapter 2!())  
  
Chapter 3: Topanga Arrives  
  
"DING DONG!!" The doorbell rang. Standing in front of the Matthews home, Topanga was flooded by so many childhood memories, she almost got tears in her eyes.  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
Corey, and Sean are inside the house, Topanga is standing outside the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Topanga.  
  
Sean replied, "Well, you know that thing that saves the dolphins?"  
  
Topanga, looking interested, "Yeah?"  
  
Sean laughed, "It has nothing to do with that."  
  
And with that, he slammed the door in her face.  
  
.:End of Flashback:.  
  
The voice of one of her dearest friends snapped her back to reality. "TOPANGEY!! Everyone, Topangey's here!!" Eric exclaimed, while jumping around.  
  
Topanga laughed, and hugged Erick warmly. "You haven't changed a bit, Eric!"  
  
Eric smiled. "Nope.and neither have you!"  
  
At that point, Corey and Francesca came to the door, arm in arm. "Hi Topanga, how have you been?" Corey asked, rather codly.  
  
"Fine thank you.and who is this?" Topanga answered, with the same coldness in her voice.  
  
"This..this is the light of my life, Francesca. Francesca, this is Topanga Lawrence, an old family friend."  
  
Topanga shivered a little. (A/N: Maybe I didn't mention this.everyone is getting together for Christmas.and duh, it's cold.) "Nice to meet you, Francesca."  
  
"Same!" Francesca replied, trying to be extra perky.  
  
"Oh, TOPANGA! Come in, Darling," Amy yelled from the kitchen, "I need some help basting the turkey!"  
  
Topanga went into the kitchen and began helping with dinner.  
  
Corey and Francesca went up to his old bedroom, which was converted into a guest room, and they each laid down on a comfy pillow, on the bed.  
  
Corey reached for Francesca's hand, and took it. "So.what do you think of Topanga, Fran?" He inquired.  
  
Fran screwed up her face. "She's nice.but I can't help feeling the coldness between you two.." She trailed off.  
  
Corey looked a little embarrassed. "Ahh, Fran.I hate that you're so darn smart!"  
  
Fran laughed. "Did you love her?" She asked, being her usual blunt self.  
  
Corey sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. For a while.but then; well, let me just tell you the story."  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
((Corey and Topanga are sitting by the fire in the Student Union, at Penbrook.))  
  
Topanga is mad at something Corey did. "Look, Corey. I can understand you kissing that girl. I can understand how it meant nothing. But this!! There is NO darned excuse for this one, Corey."  
  
Corey stuttered. "Look! We didn't mean to! And it's not like we're going to keep the baby; she's going to give it up for adoption, and then we'll go back to just like it was before! I promise!"  
  
Topanga slapped him, and in one swift movement, yanked off her engagement ring, and threw that at him. "And tell your new GIRLFRIEND to keep that stupid baby of hers. Oh, I mean YOURS." And, with that, she stomped out of the Student Union, leaving Corey to sit there and ponder what he did.  
  
.: End Of Flashback:.  
  
"Ouch." Exclaimed Francesca, " What did you do abut the baby?"  
  
Corey grimaced. "Well, Michelle took her pregnant self, moved to Florida, and the last I heard from her, our baby was a girl named Haylin."  
  
Francesca moved in closer, and flipped over so that her bare leg was touching his. "Poooor baby."  
  
Corey kissed her. "Yes, but that was 7 years ago.I've decided to move on." He began kissing Francesca's neck., and then they.erm.kissed some more.  
  
((Downstairs, Amy and Topanga are cooking, and talking about the same thing as Corey and Francesca.))  
  
"Darling, Corey has moved on, and you should too!" Amy exclaimed, while she stirred the pot.  
  
Topanga sighed. "I've never wanted to so much, Amy.but it just seems like I don't want to get hurt like I did with Corey, and, well, there's only one way to prevent that."  
  
Amy smiled. "You know, I felt the same way after Alan left me. But then I realized that we are all on this earth to find that one perfect someone for us, and I just was mislead to thinking I had found mine, in Alan."  
  
Topanga smiled, remembering how Amy had called her in New York at 1:30 one night to tell her about this new idea she had thought up. "Oh, yes, Amy, I remember that quite well!"  
  
The two laughed, and continued to make dinner.  
  
((Flash back to Corey and Fran, who are under the covers of the bed, kissing each other.))  
  
"Oh, Corey.I love you." Francesca gasped.  
  
Corey hugged Francesca, and kissed her in which seemed ot last forever.  
  
"Frannie.will.you..marry me?" He breathed, almost looking like he was talking to her neck.  
  
Francesca smiled, and shrieked, finally realizing what he had just asked her. "Oh, Core-Core!" She exclaimed, and kissed him. I..of course, darling!! I love you so much..and." She kisses him passionately. 


	2. A Surprise Anouncement of the Engagement...

CHAPTER 4: A Surprise Announcement of the Engagement Kind  
  
((Everyone, meaning Amy, Eric and his girlfriend Grace, Topanga, Corey, Francesca, Sean, Morgan and her husband Tom and baby Ireland, and Joshua are at the dinner table, carrying on several different conversations. They are all drinking some kind of coffee, tea, etc., and Joshua is eating a humongous piece of chocolate cake.))  
  
Corey has his arm around Francesca, and is looking more and more nervous. Finally, he brings his arm down and clinks his spoon to his glass.  
  
"Everyone? Everyone, please listen up!" He exclaims, his voice shaking.  
  
The entire table turns to him and quiets down, waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Let me tell you a little about the light of my life, Francesca Lebough. She was born in France, and lived there until she moved here, to Philly, and I met her in Physics at Pennbrook. I didn't think much of her then.," He pauses to look admiringly at Francesca, "but when we met again at Lubbock's, I was so taken aback with her immense beauty, charm, and elegance. It wasn't till we had been dating for about 3 months that I realized I couldn't live without her, and I decided to think seriously about a way to propose."  
  
The whole table gasps, and suddenly knows what's going to happen next. They soon quiet down though, because Corey opens his mouth to speak again.  
  
"So, in front of the people who I have..known all of my life, loved and been friends with all of my life, I would like to formally ask Francesca if she would do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
  
Francesca is crying now, her makeup streaking down her face, as she slowly shakes her head. Corey is now down on one knee, pulling out a medium-sized emerald green ring, with a white-gold band. He slips it onto her finger, and stands up, giving her a protective hug.  
  
" 


End file.
